Naruto of organization XIII: The Lucifer of Chakra
by pokegod21
Summary: It was at the final Valley He tried to stop his Friend from going to orochimaru, it was there he died and it was there Naruto's and the Nine tails fox lives changed forever
1. chapter 1: the gluttonous devil

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, Shippuden,Boruto, or the Kh series

A/N: i have been working on other stories which may delay Midnight saiyan a little.

chapter 1: the gluttonous devil, death creeps on team seven

The final valley a place remembered forever as the battleground of Hashirama senju and Madara uchiha.To honor their fight statues of the two legends were created in the valley.Currently two boys are battling in the valley.

One on the left at the bottom of Madara's statue had a blue high collar short sleeved shirt with a white and red fan symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back, he also wore white shorts and blue ninja sandals, his skin was tan gray, he had large webbed hand like wings protruding from his back,his hair reached down his back and was light grayish purple on his face was a black 4 pointed shuriken marking and his eyes had a black sclera with a red eye with 3 black tomoe surrounding the pupil, this is Sasuke Uchiha

The one on the right was a tan skin boy with three whisker marks on both side of his cheeks, kissed blond hair his eyes were red with a slit pupil,he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his body was surrounded by a red shroud in the shape of a fox this was Naruto Uzumaki jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune "Let's finish this battle and all the battles we had until now NARUTO!!!" Sasuke shouted jumping from the Madara statue with a black Chidori shrouding his hand.

"SASUKE!!," Naruto shouted launching at the uchiha with a vermilion rasengan. the two jutsu's clashed creating a ball of black chakra that surrounded them

Naruto and Sasuke struggle against each other, Sasuke then uses the struggle to his advantage and attempted to punch Naruto, but was soon faced with a searing pain and complete darkness.

Outside his vision a red chakra claw was digging deep into his face, Then Sasuke felt a pull and his pain increased, while not being able to see disrupted the chidori and the rasengan drove into it,the sparks flew off and shot into Naruto's eyes, while the rasengan mixing in with the chidori causing the unstable balance of chakra to explode disrupting the giant void,causing it to condense into a mid size sphere before like inside, the sphere exploded

On the Madara statue a black portal appeared, and a figure stepped out of it , he wore a all black hooded trench coat with silver chains attached.The figure had watched the two boys clash and create the black sphere before it exploded sending them flying into the chest's of the statues they jumped from, seeing the boy below him was clearly dead if the fact his eyes were ripped out,with claw markings leading to said ripped out eyes or the blood loss,combined with an explosion but Sasuke as that blonde boy called him is as good as dead.

'A dark power in this boy yet his heart is full of light, this boy would be perfect for our plans' the figure thought then quickly cast a cure healing the boy, the hooded man hand lit with a dark fire as he placed his hand on the boys stomach and suddenly found himself in a giant sewer.

'it seems the boy is also some sort of mind link or something is placed in him this is getting interesting' he walked through the corridors until he found himself face to face with a large gate, the blond he was watching and a giant fox with nine tails. "Who..who are you how did you get here!",Naruto shouted,the fox looking ready to attack the man until he held his hand up and removed his hood showing a man with spiky long blue hair. his eyes were yellowish orange and had a large 'X' shaped scar on his face.

"My Name is Saïx, The lunar berserker, I was following a powerful source and when I arrived i seen you and another boy in the midst of killing each other with you being the Victor" the man now known as Saïx spoke looking around but again stopped on the fox intrigued and curious on how the fox came to be inside yet separate from the boy 'it must have something to do with the cage and note on it'. Getting out of his train of thought in time to hear the beast respond back. "You reek of a foul entity,LEAVE HERE AT ONCE!"Kurama shouted at the man "I do not remember talking to a pet behind a cage stay down and hush before I kill you construct", he spoke shocking Kurama this man knew from what he said just appeared here and already knew what the beast actually was. "I...I Ki.ki.kilIed,No no I couldn't have Sasuke can't be dead He can't be."Naruto said trying to comfort himself thinking it's a bad dream,while the fox scuffed.

"I assure you I am not lying this Sasuke is dead, his boy had serve cuts and damaged organs, from your attack and the explosion if he had survived that he would be dying now from blood loss and lack of eyes that your energy claws ripped out of him when his thunder attack hit your eyes"Saïx explained, and waited for him to answer with a smirk mentally placed. Naruto looked up and thought for a second he couldn't feel one arm and his other was using the Rasengan. 'but this Saïx guy said energy claws..!!' Naruto got up and glared at the fox as his chakra flared, and the Fox's chakra let through adding to Naruto's reserve's "YOU BASTARD FOX YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!" "SO WHAT IF I DID HUMAN,HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU,WOULD YOU HAVE LET THAT HAPPEN, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT HE WOULDN'T HESITATE TO LEAVE AGAIN OR WONT KILL EVERYONE I DID YOU A FAVOR A GOOD UCHIHA IS A DEAD UCHIHA!" The nine tails retorted back "That doesn't make you any better than him, What are we gonna do now,YOU HEAL YOU CAN'T RECONSTRUCT WHAT'S NOT THERE WE'RE BLIND!!"Naruto yelled back,

"ah that problem can be fixed though this beast ripped out your friends eyes it seems he couldn't finish the job of destroying them when you went blind.as such the eyes are intact I can perform a surgery ,and replace your eyes and I have a solution to your other problem"Saïx spoke in which made Naruto stiffen. This guy was going to give him Sasuke eyes the fact alone he basically killed Sasuke was too much but the fact he would have his eyes made it worse, he contemplated the pros and cons. Meanwhile a certain fox was glaring at the both of them then slammed his claws against the bars notifying the two. "I will not allow that, it's bad enough I am sealed in this brat I will not give him those damn eyes BEGONE MORTAL!" He shouted and used what chakra he could send through to try and force saïx out, only to the Fox surprise Saïx didn't even budge, instead he simply walked toward the cage and summoned his Claymore.

In a flash,Saïx was over the kyuubi's head and brought his Claymore down slamming into the fox making the beast fall as Saïx landed outside the bars. "I believe I told you to hush beast" he said before putting his attention on Naruto who had a shocked yet amazed expression. "This is the power of us Nobodies, A Nobody is the empty body and soul of a being one whose strong heart was taken by darkness and became a heartless, a creature who cannot think or plan only try to satisfy their hunger for hearts, me and my comrades are advance Nobodies so to speak as this why we have our original body but no heart or emotions we can only act on past memories if we even have them" Saïx explained, part about the heartless freaked Naruto out a bit, a heart consumed by darkness only to turn into a Savage creature craving more hearts."from what I seen so far since I been in here, this beast has caused you a great trauma, I assume hatred, murder, weaponization and other means I can see. What if I offered a way to erase it without killing you"

"What! You can how?"Naruto asked surprised hearing a way to get rid of this damn fox was a dream come true he could go back and finally be normal. "His heart can be removed, I'll do so if you accept it", Saïx told him with a mental smirk using his way with words just a few more pushes and what he had planned will commence. Naruto stood and contemplated the idea the only one voicing their opinion was Kurama who Forced Naruto out before he could speak.

Saïx St and looked at the beast he had a smirk on his face as he told the Night tails "well sent him packing, Good you just Made my plan go Faster" He closed his eyes and waited as the cage dissolved into a collar around Kurama neck, the sewer stretched wide and a large moon was above them in the dark sky of Naruto's mind signalling he was awake and not focusing chakra on the seal or his mind, the Nine tails had the advantage hence his collar and large room now, but Saïx had what he needed to win.

"You sealed your fate beast, you gave me a power source and at such close proximity, a lot of the roam the night fox,Let me show You Moon shine bright!" Saïx spoke and entered his berserker state he swung his Claymore wildly slamming it on to the ground sending waves of blue energy at the fox.

Kurama jumped in the air and tried to Launch a tailed beast bomb at the Nobody, but the collar glowed and the bomb shrunk to nothing. Saïx smirked noticing if it hurt Naruto the seal would stop the fox. "Easier than I thought Saïx said running to the fox he swung his Claymore into the fox stomach sending the Beast crashing.He Jumped onto the Fox's nose and sat down pointing his Claymore at its eye. "Now I have a proposal for you as well. You see we don't Want you beast, but I be willing to free you without technically killing this boy and give you a body if and only if you leave half if not sixty percent of your power, hatred and darkness in this boy and you and the rest Join our side when we call" Saïx spoke.

His intentions was to turn this chakra monster into Naruto's heartless once he took out the boy's heart giving a heartless with intelligence akin to Ansem the Seeker of Darkness,while the fox becomes the heartless,the organization can get what it wants a strong Nobody, and assuming the seal stays intact after the whole thing both heartless and Nobody will have a link to each other for what is unknown but Saïx wasn't a man to ignore such a perfect diamond in the rough. Kurama stared at the man angrily, yes dammit he was freedom,He knew he couldn't beat this man I the boy's mindscape behind this seal. He was angry at himself for being caught in Genjutsu and seals, but A chance to be free, all to help this man and whoever he wore with. Kurrama nodded slowly and brought him to the end of the chamber. "I will try and convince my siblings if I can,keep your promise, I remember that smell The power of the moon",Kurama said as the mindscape faded.

Once Saïx was outside back in his body he grabbed the blonde boy by his neck and placed his palm over Naruto's heart. He started channeling darkness into Naruto as the boy reclaimed conscience, The whiskered faced boy experienced a pain like no other, He felt like his entire being was being destroyed. His last sight was Saïx giving him a evil smile.

Naruto's body was swallowed up completely In darkness, His seal glowed a deep red as his heart exited his body. Nine tails Chakra soon exited from the seal and latched onto the heart as it fully exited, the Darkness then rolled off of Naruto's body and fused with the Chakra, and his heart. It morphed into a man standing 6 ft,with light tan skin and orange spiky hair reaching his shoulders. He had a open black button up shirt with a dark red trench coat, he wore black pants and boots, His eyes were a orange red, He had Nine tails swinging behind him and he had a heartless symbol on his stomach.

Saïx smirked at being successful which the Heartless Bijū returned, He turned his attention to Naruto and saw his body being filled with Nothingness. without waking or opening his eyes Naruto's hand shot up to the sky, a light shines down on him as thorns of nothingness formed a sphere above him while a dark light glowed in his hand, the light blinded Saïx, but Kurama was fine he smirked as he saw the what was in Naruto's hand disappear as the sphere above turned into dual arm gunblades one was bluish black with the blade having a crescent moon with it had yellow jagged teeth, the guard was a White nobody symbol, and the straps where silver dusk's heads. The other was reverse, it was Whitish yellow blade with blue teeth and a black nobody symbol, the design was a solar eclipse above a twister ending at the tip(arm gunblades names: bluish black:Moonlight assassin/ Whitish yellow:Wrath of stars) the blade twirled around Naruto's body, before they vanished into thorns of nothingness.

The Lunar diviner went to grab the boy but he was cut off by a lightning covered hand trying to take his arm off. Saïx merely stepped back and saw that it was the boy's Teacher Kakashi Hatake.Kakashi Glared at the man and the Nine tails "you killed my Student and unleashed this monster the took many lives you must be eradicated",Kakashi said and charged a lightning blade at Saïx,only for Kurama to intercept and grab his arm, with a quick flick of his wrist Kurama snapped Kakashi arm cancelling the Raīkiri. Kurama grinned and delivered a right hook to the Jonin stomach, The heartless then grabbed Kakashi by his neck and was about to deliver the finishing blow, but Saïx stopped him."let the rat go, we have other matters I will take the boy now, you do your part, and also if you see anyone worth mentioning to the organization let us know",He said and went to pick up Naruto but was stopped by cracks in the earth.

They all jumped back as large pillars of chakra shot out from the ground and entered Naruto's very being. As the chakra went towards him, the life around Everyone started to decay,rot or wither away, his hair turned black and silver and his whiskers were more defined. His eyes shot open revealing a black sclera with what seems like moonstone's mixed with as pupils with Rinnegan rings around them. Kurama then Noticed that the Sharingan eyes in Naruto's hands had disappeared, Saïx's Claymore appeared by his side and pulsed, if he wasn't focused on his Claymore and Kurama and Kakashi weren't busy they would have noticed chakra running through Naruto's hair as it grew down to his shoulders. He then began to sing a song which made everyone turn toward him.

Wither and decay

End this Destiny

Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free

The spirit free

(yea I know it's from Tangled but my lil girl Tsuki suggested it and I seen Tangled was in KH ,besides for fun I mostly make these stories for her and my lil man Tepes they both love anime especially Naruto so I make these for when they want a story)

Kakashi had trouble breath he could feel his chakra leaving his body but not toward the Kyuubi, no it was head towards Naruto. Kakashi skin wrinkled he didn't have enough energy to move and every second he was losing a lot more as if Naruto put a life drain on overload. Kakashi only had time to think of a few words. 'Naruto..I..failed ..you.' with his body drained of all Chakra, and shriveled like a Mummy Kakashi Hatake was dead to the Ninja world.

Naruto's singing ended as the last bit of chakra entered his system, his eyes closed.and he gave off a light snore signalling sleep. Saïx smirked at the interesting ability but was so curious of why his Claymore appeared on its own. Knowing he seen enough he picked up the kid then opened the Corridors of Darkness, giving Naruto's Heartless a thumbs up he walked through and it closed behind him.

(World that never was: Castle that never was)

All organization thirteen sat on they're chairs in the chamber of nothingness. Their eyes were all focused on the young new member's Saïx,Xemnas,Zexion and Marluxia had brought forward, a Nobody from the land of Shinobi and a Jinchuriki at that,A female that looked like a black hair version of the Princess of light Kairi.Another was a male figure standing at 5'11 he had a the build of a martial artist, and last was a female figure around Larxene size, she had a hourglass figure and she was more developed than Larxene. Giving her a bit of eyes from some members.

"As you know my Intention was to stop at thirteen,but seeing these worthy candidates in action,I can say they are strong and needed,They are faithful to our cause and will not stop until we complete our goals."Xemnas spoke to the organization, he then pointed toward his new members. The Kairi look alike walked in front of the mini group and spoke, "I am Xion Number XIV The Key of Fate. She then held her hand out and light flashed , the light died and in her hand was a kingdom Key Keyblade. Xion walked back into the group as the blonde Nobody walked forward and spoke, "I Am Naruto Number XV The lucifer of Chakra" he then channeled his chakra to his back as black energy angelic wings sprouted out, he floated down toward his group as the final female walked forward.

"I am xesmiash Number XVI Queen of the silver desert" she lifted her hand as silver bit and pieces grind together covering the enter floor in silver sand up to the lower thrones. The sand then formed a giant gourd on her (weapon name: sands of si. She waved at them and took off her hood revealing a woman at least around 24 with sky blue hair, she then walked back and winking and the last male walking forward.

"I am Xohcas Number XVII, the Unlimited dark weapon king" He said and took off his hood showing a man with Silver dreadlocks as long a Xaldin's, but there was left since it was in a mohawk style, he had tan skin and yellow eyes with a small scar over his right cheek. He held his hand up as darkness and thorns of nothingness formed a sphere above him the sphere exploded into black and white stars, darkness and fire revalong dual

scythes, both handles were white leading up to three blue rings with star's in them that connected to a black and white nobody symbol, the blades however were the opposite, one was dark blue with stars and a small Galaxy, the other was greyish white with a black hole design surrounded by a Meteor shower. (weapons names: blue blade know as cosmic revival/ and greyish white is Galaxy destroyer) the Weapons twirled around the boy before they vanished and he walked back.

They all bowed to Xemnas who had a smirk on his face with these New members we are no longer XIII we are now just the Organization,I expect nothing but the best results as of Now get to know your fellow members"the superior spoke before teleporting out the room leave his members.

chapter end.

A/n** Naruto's energy absorption work's by channeling magic and that specific energy, by using his voice or in a corner he can use it through his eyes only sfter mastering it. as for his eyes it is a rinnegan fused with Saïx lunar energy, Darkness and nothingness. The rinnegan rings and pupil, were transformed into moonstone's and darkness took over the rinnegan sclera but the abilities remain they will be twisted to balance out the energies. for how he has lunar energy it occurred when Saix entered his mind and turned him to a Nobody it is 1/4 of power, Naruto's Lunar energy will grow and he will have a connection with a few members on family level, one mental, and a small harem. As for his hidden weapon i will leave that a secret.**


	2. chapter 2: Absent memories, silhouettes

disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, shippuden, Boruto or the Kh series.

Chapter 2: absent silhouette and castle Oblivion.

It has been a few months since The new members were introduce into the Organization, Xion was seen almost all the time with Roxas, and Axel, Naruto had seen it once and thought while nice it was a waste of time as they are backed up on missions. Out of all member's Naruto usually found himself with Luxord playing cards, Saïx for spar's or the rare times Saïx feels like going on a mission and not give them. He sometimes had a few chats with Zexion, and just last week he and Xesmiash have been flirting with each other. Naruto on times he didnt spar Saïx he fought with Xohcas, outside of his scythe and Fighting style Naruto hadn't seen much from him not even magic, though his attacks were no joke.

He often spotted Xohcas with Larxene,with her talking to Marluxia, heading with Roxas,Xaldin, or Xigbar on missions, He even seen him playing Demyx on guitar Hero. Currently Naruto and Zexion were sitting on the couch in the grey area playing on they're psp's, Luxord and Xohcas entered the grey area. upon seeing Naruto, the gambler of fate speaks. "Naruto, it has come to my attention that I have not seen you or Xohcas power in action, as such I wish to play a game to test both of you" Naruto placed his Psp down and looked at Xohcas who leaned on the wall and turned back to Luxord."Sure Lux I'll play your game"Naruto said to the gambler, Luxord smiled and held up three fingers "Excellent,in this castle you will find three absent silhouettes, you have til sunset to find and defeat them, as for you Zexion,The surperior has ordered you to meet Vexen, Marluxia, axel and Larxene at Castle Oblivion"Luxord responded before teleporting out the room. "wait i just realized what is a absent silhouette? "Xohcas asked with Naruto nodding to Zexion.

"To put it simple a Absent Silhouette is the presences of those who were slain. though they come in all different shapes and sizes. They leave materials of they're weapons to recreate, they are nothing more than a shadowy presence, But you can still fight them, of course. And as you do, it'll slowly awaken the real you, or maybe new abilities"Zexion said quoting demyx who is usually the one explaining this to new members. The Lucifer of chakra and Dark weapon king nodded, Naruto and Zexion then opened two dark portal and the three walked through and teleported.

(Castle Oblivion)

sora, Donald and goofy made they're way through the castle destroying Heartless that cross they're path. "I cant believe me and Riku are on bad terms again" sora said feeling down, his best friend hates him again and now he has no idea why or

why he was keeping Namine away. "He probably doesn't remember you,"Donald said trying to reassure his buddy, Goofy lookes at the Keyblader "Remember sora to lose is to find and to find is to lose",Goofy said quoting the cloaked figure (vexen).

"Yea, I just thought this would all be over after Ansem. Now this journey continues I just want to get done with this so me and riku can go back to the islands,"He said "Gosh sora you three are always together"Goofy said, "Yea you, Riku and Kai..uhh..who again"

"Me,Riku and Namine,"Sora said confidently , "Well lover boy aren't you excited about false chains", A female voice spoke from behind. A dark portal opened and outstepped a female figure in the Organization coat,"What do you guys want,"Donald said summoning his staff.

"Oh little duck I want so much, I am Xesmiash Number XVI and what I want most is for you to be crushed under my sand", she said removing her hood with one hand and using the other to send out a wave of silver sand. sora and his party dodged and launch a Firaga at the sand, He expect the sand to turn to glass but instead it turned into a hand and grabbed the fireball.

The fireball heated the silver making it melt together into a solid silver fist. Xesmiash laughed and closed her fist, the silver hand launched itself at Sora who casted a reflectaga, the attack was redirected back torward Xesmiash who made swipe motion, the hand then burst into a hundred silver sand bullets that launched at Sora.

Sora started to block the attacks with his Keyblade while Goofy Grabbed Donald to get behind the shield which was receiving dents.

(back to the castle)

Naruto and Xohcas searched for the absent silhouette they're only clue was **in the cage of the saber** They're first guess was either Saïx or Lexeaus room

only to come up short, they then decided on Marluxia room. as they entered the Graceful Assassin's room they both quickly dodged incoming Projectiles made of light. They both looked up to see a woman wearing the organization coat, she had honey blonde hair with purple eyes and a mask made of light covering the lower part of her face. she let out a battle cry and charged in with spears made of light, Naruto summoned his arm gunblades and began firing bullets made of chakra while Xohcas summoned his Galaxy destroyer, and jumped to slash her.

The silhouette Clashed with Xohcas and kicked him in the way of the on coming bullets but a few managed to graze her. she jumped back and turned her spears into a bow and arrows, she shot an arrow of light at Naruto. As the arrow flew it split into seven all flying towards Naruto's vital points, Xohcas thinking quick jumped in front of Naruto and shouted **"Dark reflectaga**," ? Andrew is going a sphere of darkness surrounded them and redirected all but one of her attacks back. Maruto grabbed tha last arrow and using the other's as a distraction, his eyes glow and the arrow vanished, Naruto turned to Xohcas who nodded and ran behind the arrows as Naruto spoke.

_A light that shines so bright_

_become the dark of night_

_swallow and convert_

_no more light will shine_

_take what should be mine_

_what should be mine_

While the silhouette dodged her energy attacks.she noticed Xohcas in front of her, she tried summoning more weapons of light, but nothing came , looking closer she called gasped as she noticed her Light energy going toward Naruto. She tried to rushing at him but was stopped by a scythe blade piercing through her body. She looked at the blade, then at Naruto who was draining the last of her energy as she started fading to Darkness. she gave a laugh which didnt go unnoticed and confused the two Nobodies. "You...your gonna be great!" with that Xohacas cut her in half leaving only her mask of light and a note floating in the air, Naruto absorbed mask and Xohcas caught the note

"**so you beaten the light within Darkness,The next can be found on the highest building"**

Xohcas stared at the note his right eye twitching, he handed Naruto the note. Naruto skimmed it over which made his left eye twitch as he spoke."Luxord is starting to enjoy these games too much", "i agree ironic since we have no emotions, you take the castle I'll take the city,"Xohcas replied to number XV. "if you see the absent silhouette just teleport to the other" Naruto said and opened the Corridors of Darkness.

( Sora vs Xesmiash)

sora and his friends dodged a large spear of silver sand that was thrown at them, Xesmiash had the ground covered in her sand,Though Sora,Donald and Goofy were putting up a good fight, Xesmiash kept them at bay easily as she grinded more sand from nothingness.

"I will bury you under my sands of sin, " Xesmiash yelled spinning around, the silver sand started to spin around her and formed four tornadoes of sand. she stopped spinning and pushed her arm forward which made the tornadoes launch at Sora and his friends. Donald shot a firaga blast at the tornadoes, the flames from the Firaga heated the silver tornadoes turning them into solid collums. Sora than ran st her and casted a thunder spell, Xesmiash quickly created a sphere of sand around her allowing it to absorb the lightning.

She took down her defense only to notice Sora infront of her with a glare and his keyblade pointed at her neck. "enough games you coated freaks give me back my friend's or else,"The keyblader yelled, Xesmiash looked at the boy and gave off a light chuckle which turned into terrifying laughter "It's not that simple Hun" she then turned into her sand and fell to the ground, immediately large claws made from the silver sand emerged and snatched up Donald and Goofy. Sora then went to go save his party but he was ensured in her sand as it morphed into a giant pyramid. The whole room could hear Xesmiash laughter echoing. Donald and Goofy both soon took notice that some of the sand sifted infront of the pyramid turning into Xesmiash with a giant silver gourd on her back which said gourd was slowly taking in the sand around the floor.

"Sora,Sora,Sora oh little boy did you honestly think you could win I hoped you be better maybe you will later but I will leave you with a gift, Hero of light what sounds more real to you the "K" or the "N" with that she forced her claws to throw Donald and Goofy into the wall and returned to her Gourd. she then swiped her hand and the pyramid exploded sending Sora into Donald and Goofy as the queen of the silver desert dispersed into sand particles and vanished.

The remaining sand then went into the floor until the level of the castle looked like it did before the fight started. Sora casted a cure spell to heal himself and his injured teammates.

"Gwash what do you think she meant by that?"Goofy asked with confusion, Sora and Donald shrugged they're shoulder's and continued up the castle playing back Xesmiash last word's as they made they're way through _'What sounds more real to you the 'K' or the 'N''_ Not knowing what she meant Sora focused on finding Riku and Namine.

Inside the meeting area Xemnas, Luxord, and Xigbar were sitting on there high thrones. Vexen entered and bowed before the Lord of Nothingness. "My lord after examination of Naruto's, Marluxia Xesmiash's,Xohcas body and research from they're lands i can assess that we have other source of energy for Kingdom hearts" the Chilly academic spoke with a evil grin which peeked the three Higher nobodies interest. "really now, how so Vexen?"Luxord asked shuffling a deck of cards, he then pulled out four cards and threw them to the ground. The cards emitted a flash of light and become copies of Marluxia,Naruto,Xesmiash,and Xohcas.

"what I'm saying is that they have certain energy which is considered life force or heart's we could convert this life force and use it to power kingdom hearts"Vexen said the copies then emitted holographic version of their energy's, Xemnas smirked evily and gave his Chilly academic a nod to go through with this.

(Ninja world)

Sakura didn't know what to do her whole team is considered K.I.A with Kakshi shriveled corpse,sasuke barely recognizable body and the disappearance of Naruto she was placed on team 8 with jonin sensei Kurenai, and her students Hinata,shino and Kiba, outside of team mission, training and meetings, Sakura was also being trained by Tsunade in medical Ninjutsu and the Hokages method of fighting. Earlier she was in the Hokage office Tsunade was sending her, Jiraiya, Might Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and said sensei's teams to capture or kill of a powerful being wrecking havoc on several towns and a few minor villages. it was said he was headed toward the land of lightning.

The group headed out towards the border of the land of lightning, Passing by a few towns the Demon destroyed, the sights were awful buildings in ruins, ppl either decapitated or laying in a puddle of blood some were impaled on stakes and hung up but whats worse they all had holes where they're heart's were.

"This is. This is insane, one man did all this, let's turn back I'm all for abandoning this mission I don't want to know what this thing would do if he knew we were trying to stop him",Ino said in pure fear it had exploded in her at the sight of the first town and it only got worse as they found more, the other genin and chunin felt the same but couldn't voice it. Akamaru sniffed the air, when he did he was instantly afraid and cowered in Kiba's Jacket out of sight. "Akamaru what's wrong with you boy, What did you smell?"the Inuzuka asked his Ninja hound, Akamaru gave out a few barks and whimpered back in his jacket. Kiba stood with a look of both Fear and shock.

"What did Akamaru tell you Kiba?"Jiraya asked he didn't like that fact both Inuzuka and his dog both have a look of fear and knowledge of what happened. Kiba's head slowly turned to him fear still etched on his face. "we need to leave" was what he repeated over and over, everyone was confused, very soon Shino and Hinata with a active Byakugan were next."so foul, its so dark" Shino muttered, "It can't be, it can't be"Hinata repeated out loud. Asuma who couldn't take it anymore raised his voice snapping the three out of it "Enough Gennin what is it!"

"Just like at the chunin Exams but more foul than I could ever imagine" shino said looking up to the sky

"Just like with the invasion but monsterous" Hinata said trembling as she looked up to the sky.

"Just like when we went to get Sasuke but way darker" Kiba said and looked up, the rest were confused until a powerful force made itself know forcing them to join the Genin, when they did they're whole worlds shattered as they looked in fear.

Above them was a man who resembled Naruto but standing at 6 ft, he had light tan skin and orange spiky hair reaching his shoulders. He had a open black button up shirt with a dark red trench coat and red gloves, he wore black pants and boots, His eyes were a orange red with a slit pupil, He had Nine tails swinging behind him and he had a heartless symbol on his stomach. and wore a sadistic grin on his face

**"You Noticed me finally I should give you a reward. oh I know how about I kill you slowly women and children first"**The heartless Bijū spoke

(Naruto)

Naruto had walked up to the last high point of the Castle there he spotted a figure in the organization coat with red designs on the sleeves and bottom, the figure had its hood up so you couldnt make out anything other than the two red eyes staring right at him(Anti-Org from dream drop distance). "Looks like I found you oh well Xohcas is just gonna have to miss your funeral" He channeled chakra to his back and shot out multiple black chains at the figure and went through a few handsigns." Summoning Jutsu!" immediately a giant mutated Phoenix emerged along with a giant Komodo Dragon, the two beast Charged in trying to corner the figure in.


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer i dont own the Naruto,Boruto or Kh series

chapter 3 Heartless vs shinobi, the absent last fight, the assassin vs the

Xohcas walked through the world that never was, he hadn't seen the absent silhouette since he entered and it was starting to piss him off. "Damn you Luxord, I swear one day I'm making you target practice"The unlimited Dark weapon king grumbled, he then went mute when he spotted a figure standing on a high building. The figure made a come at me motion with it's hand a motion that Xohcas accepted,he summoned Cosmic revival and Galaxy destroyer. Without missing a beat, he jumped on the side of the building and ran upward. The figure watched him run up before it jumped down and summoned a large broadsword, Both beings swung they're weapons causing sparks to fly. Having no more momentum the two fell to the ground.

The figure landed on one knee, it chuckled at Xohcas as it got to its feet, He then threw his hand forward and unleashed a giant ball of red and black flames, Xohcas charged his scythes in darkness and swung creating a 'x' energy slash, cutting through the fire ball. This proved to be a distraction as the figure was now infront of him with his hands ablazed, the man punched Xohcas in his chest sending him back with a burnt hole in his coat and a fist size scorch mark. Xohcas glared at the figure giving off his best expression of rage. "You dare use flames of destruction against me!, Vermin I'll Have your head!", Xohcas yelled and vanished then reappeared above the figure only for it and him to fall through a portal the silhouette made.

%/%

(world of shinobi)

The group of Jonin,Chunin,Genin and a Sannin stared in shock and fear at the figure who landed softly on the ground grinning at them, he made a snatching motion which showed strings made of red chakra,and darkness being pulled in his hand leading to the ground. Immediately a large cage of the same substance erupted from the ground blocking the group's chance of escaping.

"Na.Naruto it can't be"Kurenai said, but the Jonin of team 8 knew if what her students said was true then they we're as good as dead. "you know I can say your part right Kurenai-sensei",Kurama said mockingly allowing his nine tails to sway, Jiraya's face then turned to anger at the being in front of him. "Naruto you allowed the nine tails to take you over, I'm disappointed in you",He said making a tiger seal, he then vomit out the small toad seal of the shiki fuin seal Gamatora. Gamatora was going to ask Jiraya what is going on until Kurama snatched the toad and crushed him killing the toad.

"Hahahahaha News flash Sannin, I'm didn't allow the Kyūbi to take over I am the Kyūbi",the heartless bijuu said then vanished in a dark flash and reappearing above ino's head ready to claw her but was blocked by Asuma's trench knives, Kurama grinned and gave the man a vicious kick to the head sending into into shikamaru and both shinobi to the end of the cage. Kurama then opened his hand and launched a ball of darkness at Saukra.

Sakura quickly dodged out of the way alot racking her mind, whwhy does the nine tails look like naruto, does this mean naruto was the nine tails like her mother always said. She tuned the thoughts out for later right now her platoon had to survive this monster. Sakura then ran at the Bijuu and jumped attempting to hit him with her monster strength. Kurama slowly turned to her and grabbed her fist skidding back a bit before throwing her like a rag doll at Hinata and shino. Shino using his parasitic insects caught Sakura, Hinata quickly spun around in a medium size **Kaiten** as the Heartless was upon them, Kurama getting caught was pushed back a bit, he soon got up and snarled at Hinata but missed a giant smoke cloud cover him, He soon realized this wasn't smoke but ash as it was coming from Asuma. The heartless Bijū tried to dash at him but was cut off by a large torrent of flames courtesy of Jiraya in Sage mode.

The flames collided with the ash and resulted in a great explosion towering over the cage. "Did they get him?",Sakura asked , Hinata looked toward the explosion, she didnt see a body and gasped. "No, he's! -"

She couldn't finish as the ground below erupted and the Bijū floated out only with a few changes,The right half of his body resembled a Human size Kyuubi with a blood red and darkness substance covering him (cloak version two mixed with darkness) his Right arm was regular half way and lead to giant claws, his tails became black and his left side took a feral look of Naruto using The Kyūbi's chakra.

"You maggots I'm done playing, I may not be able to summon a Ultimate weapon like my Nobody but I am a seeker of Darkness, the Seeker of Bijū I will not be left behind" a mist of darkness rolled onto and a halberd appeared. It was handle was black with gold runes etched into it, the ax blade part was pure gold with a few seals carved in, while the spear part was black as an abyss.Without warning vanished and not a second later a large squelching sound was heard, all eyes turned to see Sakura with the halberd going into her back and coming out her rib cage showing her ripped out heart spraying blood everywhere another vanish and he appeared aboved Asuma grabbing his head as he dragged him through the ground ripping his face apart until the Bijū was satisfied and threw the jonin at them. "Round two flesh bags",

However he couldn't get far as a portal of Darkness opened in the sky dropping two figures.

%/%

Naruto created a large web out of his chains blocked the silhouette off as his beast came in from the side, the figure had no choice but to jumped forward sending both summonings crashing into each other, but Naruto was already upon him in ashura mode, charging a chakra cannon. "**Chakra wave erupt"** the sound came like a loud boom echoing, then large explosion of wind chakra expanded around naruro forcing the figure to flee, Until the Komodo decided to pull a surprise with poisonous gas exiting it's mouth it charged at the figure and slammed it into the dome shredding them as the posion fog surrounded the dome.

Naruto who used the Corridors to appear outside created a ball of white blue fire and tossed it at the dome making it explode. The lucifer didnt get much time to breathe as the figure appeared below him crouched and tried landing a uppercut only for Naruto to backflip avoiding the attack as his chains burst through the ground and tied the figure up. The absent silhot tried breaking out but each attempted seemed to make the chains tighter.

"struggle all you want, my chains will get stronger and tighter!" he yelled and brought it up toward the sky, Summoning his arm gunblades, he tossed them in the air as they froze on the figure's side, "Lunar Shine Continuous Fire" both gublades unleashed round after round of Lunar and light bullets. The silhouette created a small barrier and sent Tendrils toward Naruto. As Naruto was dodging through the tendrils the silhouette disappeared from sight appearing above Naruto the figure than went through a few hand signs and lightning surged in it's hands and gave off the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

"How familiar", Naruto spoke quietly and created a Rasengan he leaned to the right and jammed the Rasengan in the figures face. Using his free hand Naruto grabbed the figures lightning covered hand by it's wrist and directed it to the figures chest impaling it. smirking Naruto created two chains grabbing the Silhouette's legs and repeatedly slammed it to the ground until the floor caved sending them into the castle. The silhouette faded,only to reappear on the floor it summoned a long O-tachi and jumped toward Naruto who summoned an Arm gunblade and the the two began a deadly sword dance increasing the tempo as they fall to the ground.

Naruto weaved and gracefully dodged each strike only getting a few cuts here and there he couldn't understand how Marluxia was originally able to do this but sparring with Xohcas allowed him some Intel as Xohcas was incorporating his style with Marluxia's needless to say there wasn't any holes, but the organization told him he must work on his swings with his blades. Saying they lack grace well then who better to copy from then the graceful pink douche. as for the silhouette it was dodging a well but received deep gashes that quickly healed.

Naruto slided to his left and dashed forward to slash the figure head off but it quickly teleported away and reappeared shooting a large fireball from its hood.staring at the move Naruto felt he should be more serious and quickly cut the fireball in half. The silhouette behind the fireball after it was cut tried to crash into Number XV, but the boy simply grabbed it's face as six wings each of different energies erupted from his back

**"Begone from my presence abomination first step: ****wrath of Hell's prince's**

The wings turned into six deadly blades and impaled the figure while slashing at it.

%/%

(Castle Oblivion)

Namine knew what she was doing was wrong, and she knows the organization will just discard her once they're done if Marluxia doesn't first. She was forced to twist Naruto's memories to make him despise Konoha, which considering what she saw some of those villagers do she felt they deserve. then came Riku Replica but she needed a bit of protection from the organization. then Finally came Sora she is forced now to twist his memories to make him a pawn to use against the organization. she doesn't want to do this anymore all she really wanted was to not be Kairi shadow.

On the floors below Riku was walking through the basement of Castle Oblivion in order to rid himself of Ansem sleeping in his heart. The hero of Darkness was quickly taking out of his thoughts when he dodged a flaming Chakram heading for his head. The chakram returned to a skinny man wearing the organization coat, he had long red spiky hair , green eyes with tear markings under his eyes. The man gave out a weak sigh and spoke to Riku. "oh man, you dodged it, I don't know why Lexeaus wasn't sent but that girl is ruining my plans, names Axel Got it memorized HERO!", Axel shouted and creates a ring of fire surrounding them.

"Axel, huh Then after you I'm going after your buddies!" Riku responded and charged at the Flurry of dancing flames while Axel Charged at him with Chakrams cocked back. "Then let's roar baby!!"

(Ninja world)

"Son of bitch, where did that damn silhouette send us?",Xohcas questioned seeing a destroyed village a bit ahead behind this giant cage of Darkness and another energy he wasn't familiar with, a group of adults and children some of which were dead and a then he saw "Naruto is that you?"Xohcas asked the heartless Bijū. "No cloaked one I am not I am a Heartless seeker. the Ninetails said and turned back to the group with the silhouette infront of them.

"Oh that thing is mine, I know it's name now and I need to do something important so im gonna help you here" replied number XVII as his body exploded with purple energy, he held out both hand as if grasping something when the energy morphed into a large broadsword, the energy then glowed red shooting red lightning around. the energy solidified into a large Redish silver medieval broadsword.

Kurama merely dropped into a dark portal as the silhouette ran at Xohcas. Appearing behind shikamaru,kiba and Hinata. The seeker of Bijū simply opened a corridor under the Nara and Hyuuga, he whispered something into the Inuzuka's ear and proceeded to kick him out of the cage flying toward the land of fire. he gave off a loud chuckle alerting the last of the group before he faded into a black mist and vanished but the cage remained.

**_CLARENT!!_**

they turned back to see four sections of Xohcas's sword split open unleashing pillars of red energy, that covered the blade and reached the clouds, they whole group knew they're fate would soon be sealed.Thinking quick on his feet Jiraya made a large earth wall surrounding the group.

**_BLOOD!!_**

Ten feet left and the silhouette swung it's sword but Xohcas had already swung down at quicker speed.

**_ARTHUR!! _**

Jiraya stared not being able to do anything as he watched the world fo white before he felt like he was grabbed and saw himself enter a dark corridor as his comrades.died in a red and white explosive sword strike, his only words he could muster before darkness claimed him "NOOOO!!!!!".

chapter end

**Yes Xohcas has Clarent from Fate series he's ability is to create weapons, much like shirou but they wont break after use, im thinking if i should have the ability evovle to something like the Gate of Babylon or give him a reality marble,**

**First step wrath of hell's Prince's: a move where you impale the enemy with six different energies, once inside the body the energies tear the body apart on a molecular level.**

**as for how Xohcas and the silhouette got to the Ninja lands Saïx had made a access point using the Corridors so anyone using said corridors can travel there, since the silhouette was trying to escape it just opened the Corridors and fell without thinking where to go so the portal chose randomly**

**As for Riku facing Axel, don't get me wrong i love Axel, but i have plans for Zexion and lexeaus. as for the battle with Marluxia my choices are Sora, Xesmiash,Naruto,Riku, or Xigbar**


End file.
